Inuyasha The tale of Koro and Yukinori
by Demonlover25
Summary: This inuyasha is diffrent from all the ones you read, i made 2 new characters named Koro and Yukinori, Koro is the younger brother of Koga and Yukinori is the younger sister of Bankotsu, they meet under really bad circumstances but learn to care for one another and help Inuyasha find all the jewel shards and i will update more for you guys and please inbox ill message back


1.{The Tale Of Koro And Yukinori}

{Inuyasha Edition}

{part 1}

Once upon a time in world where Humans and Demons lived in to fight and survive for the power of the shikon jewel. A jewel that holds the power of good and evil, if the jewel was used by good the jewels pure power will spread happiness and love. If used by evil the jewels dark power will spread misery and pain and eternal darkness.

/

Chapter 1: The Worst First Impression.

It was a bright and shiny day. In a little cabin house lived a little girl and her brother.

"Bankotsu,big brother where did you go?." The little girl looked for brother named Bankutsu. "Yukinori honey don't go out to far." A woman with long brown hair and fair skin said to the girl named Yukinori. "Ok mommy I'm just looking for big brother." Yukinori mothers waved at her little girl as she saw her disappear in the forest. "Ok now where can big brother be?" Yukinori search for her brother high and low until she found out she was lost, she was scared and running around yelling for her brother. "Big brother where are you I'm scared, Bankotsu!" Yukinori walked in the deep dark forest but little did she know she was being followed. "Oh big brother where are you! I wanna get out of here!" A big demon wolf was following Yukinori with claws and fangs bearing at her. "Aww the poor little girl is lost, and looking for her big brother and to my surprise it's Bankotsu of the band of this little girl should make a good meal." The wolf stalked Yukinori all around until she walked into a dead end. the wolf smiled wickedly and pounced in front of Yukinori "hello little girl are you lost?" Yukinori looked at the wolf with fear. "Yes I'm lost mr wolf." The wolf smiled at Yukinori in a kind and gentle way. "My poor girl i can help you get back home." Yukinori eyes widen with delight. "Really mr wolf." The wolf laughs at her and pets her on the head. "Of course my dear child now follow me I know a short cut." Poor clueless Yukinori doesn't know what she gotten herself into, so with out hesitation she follows the wolf. The wolf takes her back to his den where other wolfs are waiting to be fed. "Here we are little girl." Yukinori was confused and scared and spoke to the wolf. "Umm mr wolf this not my home." The wolf laughs and tackled her to the ground and more wolfs appeared. "well well well chief you caught such a small meal for the whole pack." One of the other wolfs sniffed Yukinori, she was so scared, tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Who said i was sharing, besides she's related to Bankutsu of the band of 7." All the other wolfs howled and snarled at Yukinori. "That basterd killed my brother and wears his pelt for a belt." One of the wolfs walks over to her and sniffs her again. "Mmm she smells like spring flowers, I feel bad that you have to kill such a pretty girl." The chief wolf claws at Yukinori in the face and licks the dripping blood. "Please stop mr wolf, I wanna go home!" The chief wolf growls at Yukinori and the other wolfs. "Shut up, and all of you leave me alone to eat my dinner." The others wolfs obey and snort at the chief wolf. The chief wolfs bites on Yukinori arm, Yukinori screams in pain. "Ahhhhhhh stop someone help me Big brother!"

Not to far where Yukinori was a half demon wolf boy was hunting and hears Yukinori's screams. "Ahhhhhhh stop someone help me Big brother!" The wolf boy rans at light speed to where the screams are coming from. And ducks down sniffed the air and growls."The demon wolf clan." The wolf boy crawled down the hill and into the wolfs den. "Man big brother Koga is going to kill me for this." Finally he made it inside the wolfs den and see a little girl slowly being eaten by a big black demon wolf. "Please stop, I want my mommy." The chief wolf stopped and dropped her hard to the ground. "Stupid girl your to noisy that I lost my apatight , I'll eat you in the morning sleep well hahaha." The chief walked out of the den, Yukinori cried on the floor and whispered for her brother. "Bankotsu help me please." The wolf boy walked over to Yukinori and petted her on the head. "Hey human it's going to be ok, I'll get you out of here." Yukinori didn't respond, she was cold to the touch and bleeding from her arms and legs. "I better get her out of here before any of the others might come back." The wolf boy carried her on his back and held on to her tight. "Ok I need you stay put ok don't make any sounds." Yukinori only nodded, the wolf boy climbed out of the den and ran up the hill and smiled. "I did it, I saved her!" The wolf chief comes back to the den and sees that Yukinori's gone. "What the, where did she everyone!" The chief wolfed screamed "I want each and every one of you to search for that girl." All the wolfs obeyed and ran to searched for the girl. "I caught her sent this way." One of the wolfs howled and ran towards the sent. Meanwhile the wolf boy was running at light speed to his den, but he stopped and heard the howls of the other wolfs. "Shit they found out she's gone." The wolf boy ran at top speed to his den but was stopped by one of the other wolfs, the demon wolf snarled and sniffed the air. "Well a Koga clan wolf boy stealing my bosses food." The wolf boy growled at the demon wolf. "She's not food, she's a poor human girl." The wolf demon laughed and bear his fangs at the wolf boy. "Look little pup the boss wants that girl and what the boss wants the boss gets." The wolf boy looks at Yukinori and whispers so low that the demon wolf can't hear him. "I promise I won't let them have you I'm going to protect you with my life cause your my new friend." Yukinori smiled and held on to the wolf boy tight and whispered. "Thank you." Yukinori kissed the wolf boy in the back of his neck, The wolf boy blushes and the demon wolf laughs. "hahaha awww how cute." The wolf boy growls. "Shut the hell up you disgusting bastrd." The demon wolf growls and his claws show. "Watch your mouth little pup." The demon wolf pounces on the wolf boy he douges the demon wolf attack. The demon wolf runs faster necked to the human the eye could see, but the wolf boy was not human, and pin pointed were the demon wolf would strike. The demon wolf ran towards the boy attacking with his claws. The wolf boy dodged his attack with the same speed and punched the demon wolf in the face making him squeal. "How can you be so fast and dodge all my attacks." The wolf boy smirked. "Cuz I was trained by the best wolf leader ever,Koga my big brother." The demon wolfs eyes widen with surprise. "Your related to Koga of the Koga clan." The wolf boy took out a sword out of his sheaf and pointed it to the wolf demon. "That's right I'm Koro of the Koga wolf clan and your going to pay for hurting my friend." The wolf boy named Koro ran towards at the wolf demon and sliced him in half. "Humph that was to easy." Koro looked at the dead wolf and laughed. "Hahaha wait until I tell brother I killed the Omega wolf." "I already know Koro." Koro looked in the direction of the familiar voice. "Big brother?" Koga jumped off the tree and landed right in front of Koro and stared at the dead wolf next to him. "Koro your in a world of trouble." Koro gulped, Koga looked at Koro and what was on his back and sighed. "But for now I'll let it slide and that thing is your problem got it Koro." Koro nodded. "Yes big brother." Koga looked at the girl on Koro's back. "Let's go back to the den, and you can fix her up." Koro smiled up at Koga, Koga roughfulled Koro's hair. Both Koga and Koro ran at top speed to their den, they finally made it to the den and all the other half wolf men ran over to Koro worried. "Oh Koro your ok I thought you were killed by demons." Koga sat on the floor and growled at the wolf that said that. "Oh shut up Koro can take care of himself, can't you Koro?" Koro nodded and Yukinori fell off his back and on to the ground. "Oh no she's lost to much blood!" Koro panicked and carried Yukinori to his den. One of the wolfs walked over to Koga confused. "Umm Koga what is Koro doing with a human girl?" Koga chuckled. "it's a long story."

Chapter 2: The Girl Who Cried Wolf.

Koro's POV: I carried the human girl to my room, she looks awful and she's dying I need to do something. I started licking her wounds, and the bite marks on her arms and legs. "Ugh I hate the taste of blood." I look at the girl and she's turning white, and she's as cold as ice. I growled and licked her wounds again, I managed to stop the bleeding but she's not breathing. I howl in sadness. "Why can't I save her." I howl again and my brother Koga comes in holding the wolfs pelt I killed. "Here this should keep her warm." I looked up at my brother and tears started falling down my cheeks. "Brother she." I bowed my head down."she's not breathing." Koga turns to the girl, and back at me. "Koro if there's nothing you can do, you have to-." Koga rans outside and starts braking orders to the pack. "Alright men there are humans coming our way be prepared for-." Koga was cut off by a huge bomb coming down at them. "There here, alright men protect the pack and each other." Koga looked back at me, his eyes told me to get ready to fight. I was alone with the girl,who started breathing again. "Yukinori where are you come out Yukinori!" A man with long breaded black hair and a giant sword on his back was yelling for someone. "Yukinori who's that, wait could this girl be Yukinori?" The man ran in all kinds of directions and yelling for Yukinori over and over again. "Yukinori it's me Bankotsu your big brother if I find you I promise you I'll never leave you alone again, big brother will always be here for you!" I looked at the girl and licked her face and hugged her gently. "I wish I've could have played with you more, I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you, your own kind should take better care of you then I did, I hope we could see each other again one day, goodbye Yukinori." I licked her again and carried her to the man named Bankotsu. I put her down in front of him and ran and hid behind a large rock. Bankotsu saw Yukinori and screamed in horror. "Yukinori my sweet little sister who did this to you." Bankotsu embraced Yukinori and wept. Yukinori moved her arms up to hug him back. "Big brother i found you." Bankotsu held on tighter to her and cried even harder. "Yukinori mothers gone your all I have left ill protect you, I'll be by your side forever and ever." "Big brother." I watched them cry and Yukinori saw me and waved at me, I waved back she smiled and whispered something to me. "Thank you for saving me Koro." That made me blush I whispered back. "Your welcome Yukinori, I hope we will meet again. " I howled and ran away from them, I ran up the hill where Koga was waiting for me. "Big brother, I gave her back to her kin." Koga looked at them for a moment and back at me. "Koro you can never see that girl again." I was shocked I stared at my brother confused. "Why brother why can't I ever see her again?" Koga becomes angry and punches me in the face. I looked at him shocked and touched my cheek where he punched me"Brother why did you punched me." "You foolish pup, never again disobey me you understand me Koro." I nodded and bowed my head to him. He petted me on my head and ran away, I get the picture and ran after him never looking back.

Chapter 2: The Band Of 7= Inuyasha.

10 years later

Yukinori's POV: " Bankotsu breakfast is ready." I called out for my big brother, I see him coming down with his whole gang of friends. Damn I should have made more, I didn't know brother was being his friends over. "Awesome what's for breakfast sis?" I picked up the pot and showed it him. "Meat stu with carrots, broccoli, and pork." My brother mouth was watering, and runs over to get a blow and the rest of his friends sit and watch him, Bankotsu starts devouring my food. "Man Bankotsu you must be really hungry to eat like that." A big guy with horns and claws looked at me and smiled wickedly. "Especially in front of a beautiful girl like her." The guy with horns winked at me. "Don't get any ideas Suikotsu, nobody touches my sis." Bankotsu said with a mouth full of food. "I agree with Bankotsu she's not fit to be one of us." I glared at the guy that looks like a girl. "Come on Jakotsu give her a break she's only human." A guy with warrior paint said. "Who cares about a stupid human girl, I'd love to eat her though." A demon looking guy looked at me with hungry eyes. "Mokotsu you are not eating Yukinori she's part of the family of The Band Of 7." A guy with giant fist gloves said. "Yeah why would anyone want to eat cute little Yukinori." A guy with a fire cannon said. "Oh Renkotsu your to nice to Yukinori like yesterday you were helping her fold clothes and feed the chickens ." Everybody laughed and Renkotsu blushed of embarrassment. "Shut up Ginkotsu!" Bankotsu asked for seconds and everyone asked for a plate in union. "Yukinori can I some too?" Looking at all the faces of my new family wanting to eat my food makes me so happy I watch everyone eating a laughing and enjoying everyone else's company. I hope this moment would last forever. Everyone left leave me and big brother to clean up their mess. "I love having them all around big brother it makes me happy we have such a big family." My brother didn't look at me he was to distracted. "Bankotsu?" He looked at with sad eyes and walked up to me and held my hands in his. "Yukinori." I was confused and my brother looked like he was about to cry. "What's wrong big brother?" I look at him worried he let's go of my hands and turns around. "Yukinori I'm leaving you to go with be The Band of 7." I looked at my brother confused. "Big brother why are leaving me." Bankotsu sighed sadly. "Sis I have to go and travel the world and fight off all the demons to protect you, you remember what happened to mother." I never wanted to remember that ever again, I nodded my head to my brother. "Yukinori I want you have this." My bother hands me a jewel, I stare at the jewel and it glows a bright purple light. "What is it brother?" He closed my hand, and looked at me, his eyes are so sad. "It's a scared jewel shard, protect it with your life." Protect it with my life? "I will big brother." He smiles at me. "Brother can I come with you I promise I'll be good please." Bankotsu stared at me and smiled. "Yukinori I'll come back some day just wait for me ok I promise I'll be back." I started to cry and ran up to my brother and embraced him. "Please big brother don't leave me here all alone I need you." Bankotsu hugged me back and cried and let me go and walked out the without looking back. "Big brother." I fell to the floor with my hands in my face. "Big brother I'll wait for you till you come back." I looked at the door close and I got up and went to the backyard. It's night time and the a star are out. I stare up at the night sky wishing that my brother would be here with me. "I guess I'm all alone now." I sat there crying, and stopped when a giant black dog like demon runs straight to my village and starts destroying the cabins and trees. "A demon!" A villager screamed. "No hold on!" I ran into my house and rummaged into my bothers room. "It's gotta be here somewhere!" I opened the door beside his bed and found my bothers sword Bonriyu. "My bother, forgot Bonriyu." I was looking at the sword then the demon tore off the roof of my house and saw me. "The jewel! give me the jewel!" Jewel? "Give it to me!" The demon attacks me but Bonriyu blocked it. "Bonriyu!" The sword glowed a bright red color, I weald the sword and it was last light as a feather. "Give me the jewel!" I block its claws with Bonriyu and the demon backed away and I jumped up and attacked the demon with one swing and it fell to the ground. "Your not getting my brothers jewel shard!" The demon attacks me and hits me in the stomach and fall to the ground, the jewel shard falls out of my hand and lands in front of the demon and try's to grab it. "No that's my brothers!" I get up quickly and grab the jewel and the demon hits me and I fly towards the cabin walls. "Big bother." I closed my eyes and I feel something warm holding me, I open my eyes and see a guy with white hair and dog ears? "Hey girl you alright?" The dog eared guy was flying threw the air and landed softly on the ground. "I'm fine thank you." The demon stares at me and I'm still holding the jewel shard. "Give me the jewel!" I glared at the demon and the dog eared guy put me down. "Inuyasha!" A group of people come running to us and a girl with raven black hair looks at me. "She has a jewel shard, in her hands." They all crowed me and Bonriyu flys to my safety and blocks everyone from me. "Whoa, where did that sword come from?" The dog eared guy stares at my sword and back at me, I pick up Bonriyu and everyone is shocked at the size of my sword. "Is she a demon Inuyasha?" A monk guy asked the dog eared guy. "No, she smells human but she better cooperate and give me that jewel shard." I point Bonriyu at the guy Inuyasha and Bonriyu glows bright red and pulses. "I won't let anyone take the jewel from me." I clinched the jewel in my hand. "My bother gave me the jewel to protect it with my life and that's what I'm gonna do!" The demon attacks me from behind and I put the jewel in my dress and I dodged it and ran to the demon with high speed and sliced him piece by piece and it disappeared into smoke. "She killed the demon, Inuyasha be careful!" The guy Inuyasha takes out his sword and his sword grows and then smirks at me. "Let's see how strong you really are!" The guy Inuyasha changes at me and try's to slice me with his sword but I dodged all his swings. "She dodged all my attacks!" I swing Bonriyu at him and cut his arm. "Inuyasha!" The raven haired girl yelled for him. "Sorry I don't want to hurt you but I can't let you take my brothers jewel shard." "Inuyasha just talk to the girl don't kill her, she just said she doesn't want to hurt you!" The guy Inuyasha, glares at me and puts down his sword. "Fine." I put down Bonriyu and everyone comes over to the guy Inuyasha. "What's your name girl." He's asking for my name. "My name is Yukinori dog guy." He flinched and growls at me and try's to attack me again but the raven haired girl stops him. "The demon destroyed my village." I fall to the ground and drop the jewel shard and start crying. "My home the villagers, big brother!" I cry louder and hold on to the jewel to my heart and the raven girl comes up to me and hugs me. "Im sorry for your loss." I hug her back and cry in her shoulder. "It's ok, my brother wanted it this way." The girl lets me go and the jewel shines bright and the girl looks at it. "Your brother gave you that jewel shard to protect it why?" I don't know he never told me why I had to protect it. "That demon, wanted this jewel shard it's my fault the village is destroyed and everyone is dead!" I cried again and the guy Inuyasha picks me up by my shirt. "Stop your crying, crying isn't going to bring them back." I struggle to get out of his grasp and kick him in the face and I flipped froward and grabbed Bonriyu and pointed it at the guy Inuyasha. "You not getting my brother jewel you have to kill me fri-" The guy Inuyasha punches me on the head and I fall hard to the ground, I get up slowly and glare at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, don't just hit her!" I fall to my knees and look at the jewel shard in my hand. "Here just take it." I toss the jewel at Inuyasha and he stares at me and I get up and point Bonriyu to me neck. "What's the point in living, when I'm all alone and big brother is gone." "No don't kill yourself, killing yourself won't solve anything!" The raven haired girl said to me. "What a pain in the ass." Inuyasha pushes away my sword and lands away from me. "Killing yourself isn't going to bring them back either." "What choice do I have!" Inuyasha picks me up and puts me on his shoulder and walks away. "Come on guys let's get moving." What he's taking me with them? "Yukinori come with us." A little fox demon kids jumps on my back. "I don't know." Inuyasha makes an annoyed sound. "Just shut up and come with us." Inuyasha try's to move and looks at me. "Your really heavy." Inuyasha looks down and see me holding Bonriyu. "Could you let go of the sword!" I shake my head no and he drops me on the ground. "Stupid girl." Inuyasha walks away from me and the monk guy offers me his hand. "Are you alright?" I grab his hand and his grabs my waist and pulls me close to him. "Your beautiful as the moon and stars." I stare at him blankly. "Will you do my the honor of bearing my child." Have his child! "Meruko!" A girl with a giant boomerang came behind us and punched the monk away from me. "That lech!" I agree. "I'm sorry about him, my names Songo." She looks like a demon slayer, a little cat rubbed up against my leg and meowed. "That's Kilala." I pick the little cat and pet it and it meowed more. "She's so cute." Songo smiles at me and little did I know the little fox kid jumped on my shoulder. "I'm Shippo, sorry about Inuyasha's temper." Gee I have noticed. "It's ok, either am I imaging it but why dose he have dog ears?" "Inuyasha's a half demon and his ears are part of him being a demon." That guy Inuyasha is a demon! The raven haired girl came up to us and she looks very strange her clothes are foreign to me. "Yukinori, I see you met everyone." I nod my head at her. "What's your name?" I asked her and she smiles at me with such kindness. "My names Kagome, I'm so happy you joined our group." I smile up at her and we all walk behind Inuyasha. I started thinking that my big brother left me and my village got destroyed and now, I'm traveling with these people I feel less alone now I wonder what kinds of adventure are yet to come.

Chapter 3: Koro The Wolf Demon vs. Yukinori The Demon slayer.

Koro's POV: "Yawn!" It's bright shining day, I sniff the air. "Ugh why every time I wake up I have to smell rotting flesh." I look over to the wolfs and there eating a dead bore. "You guys are disgusting get out of here!" The wolfs cower in fear and run away from me, good riddance, I get up from my hay bed and walk outside the cave and see Koga and the other wolfs demons Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hey bro, what's going on?" I asked him and he glares at me but answers my question. "One of our comrades stole the scared jewel shard from us." Our kind? "You sure it wasn't a human?" I asked him, he shakes his head no. "No mare human can get past our defense and it was one of us." Koga sniffs the air and growls. "I can smell that bastard a mile way, Koro your coming with me seeing that your the only one who can keep up with my speed." My bother Koga has 2 jewel shards in his legs, I don't have any but I sure can run as fast as him. "Alright, let's catch that damn bastard!" Koga starts running and I run behind him with a pack of our wolfs running behind me, we keep track of the sent. "Koro I see a village up head." We spotted a tiny village with humans and Koga can smell that he's here. "Koro you go and get rid of these humans and find him." I don't talk back and do what he saids, I attack the humans with my claws and slice them to pieces. "These humans are pathetic!" The wolfs help me and start eating them, like I care about humans, I laugh at their suffering and I spot someone in the water it's him. "Koga I found him!" I jumped in the water after him and dragged him underwater and the wolfs brought him back to the surface. "Your really going to get it now trader." I evilly laugh at him press his head to the ground so he can taste the dirt and Koga laughs with me. "I had to search high and low for you, you dirty thief." Koga grabs his head and I can seance the fear in this guy it's really funny to me. "Now hand over the sacred jewel shard that you stolen from me." The trader wolf gives up and takes out the jewel from his pelt. "Alright I won't run away!" Damn right you won't cuz your gonna be dead in the next couple of seconds you dirty trader, the trader gently put the jewel shard on the ground, Koga picks it up and smiles wickedly, he gets up and walks away, and I'm surprised why is he letting this trader go. "Your letting me go? Thank you for your mercy." Koga stops in his tracks and I move away from the guy, Koga smirks and in instant Koga lifts up his hand and kills him, Koga's hand are covered in his blood. "You fool I would've forgotten." Koga turns over to me. "Alright I've gotten what I wanted, I'm going on a head, Koro you still here in the village with the wolfs and kill to your hearts desire then catch up with me when your done." Koga leaves and me and the wolfs kill every last of of these disgusting humans. "Scream all you all want, you disgusting humans!" I laugh at them all, their suffering is music to my ears, the wolfs follow a little girl to the woods and I lick the blood off my claws and sit on top of the dead body's. "Damn it I ran out of humans to kill."

Yukinori's POV: "Yawn good morning everyone." Everyone except Inuyasha smiled at me. "Did you sleep well Yukinori?" "Yes I did Songo, I've never slept on the grass before or on this weird blanket." Kagome laughed and petted me on the head. "Oh Yukinori you are so cute." I really don't like being treated like a child, but since I'm with new friends I'll it pass. "Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha stares at me, and it's kind of freaking me out. "I don't buy your sweet innocent act." "Inyasha she's just being shy." "Oh yeah why doesn't she tell me where she got that sword from Kagome." Kagome and Inuyasha argue and Kagome yells sit, and Inuyasha's face is flat on the ground. "Stupid Inuyasha!" Inuyasha try's to get up and apologize to Kagome. "Ok Kagome I'll be good to Yukinori." I giggle and ran up to Inuyasha and give him a hand to my surprise he accepts it. "Gee thanks." I giggle again. "Your welcome doggy." Inuyasha's cheeks puff up and starts sulking. "Stupid girl."

We all start to head out and walk down a road and I'm starting to feel kinda happy that I now have some new friends with me, I walk behind Kagome and she's been a little quiet lately, she stops and Songo is concerned about her. "Is something the matter Kagome, you seem to be very quite today?" I hold her shoulder and she looks like she's focusing. "It's very slight but I'm sure I sense a scared jewel shard near by." A jewel shard? Inuyasha is curious. "Are you serious Kagome which direction can you tell?" I feel kinda strange and I sense something like four legged demon or animals, I start walking and Kagome wonders where I'm going. "Yukinori where are going?" "Kagome I don't have your ability to sense a jewel shard but ever since I was small I could always sense the sonic waves in the air." "Like a bat, Yukinori?" Kagome asks me. "Yes I don't know why but I sense a presents of one or 20 that way." I point north and start running. "Hurry the numbers are dropping." I tell everyone. Inuyasha runs beside me. "How come the numbers are dopping?" He asks me. "It means either their dead or their out of my retch." Meruko runs next to me. "Are you a ninja Yukinori?" Meruko asks me, I nod at him. "I was trained by ninjas and slayers as well." Songo was curious of me. "What slayer trained you?" I don't remember as much. "He was not really much of a slayer but he was sweet to teach me I don't remember his name sorry." "It's alright." Songo smiles at me. We head over to a little village and stop in our tracks it was a horrible sight to see there where dead body's of the villagers. "A massacre!" "Hey is anyone here left alive!" Shippo yells out but nobody answers. I look down and at the ground and there where wolfs prints everywhere. "Was this done by a pack of wolfs?" I start to feel uneasy. "Yes there where 15 or 10 of them here." I told them, they all nod at me. "There must have been a great deal of them." Meruko turns over to Inuyasha. "Think there where possessed by the jewel shard Kagome sensed?" Inuyasha makes an annoyed sound. "Probably, this slaughter has demon written all over it." Out of nowhere a pack of wolfs surrounds us. "Let's teach this wolfs a lesson, their stray it looks like their leade isn't even here, their useless in battle unless their in a pack." Inuyasha goes and slices the wolfs with his claws and I hit them away with my sword. "There's to many of them!" I yell out and out of nowhere someone appears in front of me. "Man I was getting bored of not having anymore humans to kill but you'll do." I couldn't see him cuz of the glare from the sun the mysterious guy kicks me really hard and I hit the ground with a thud. "Yukinori!" Inuyasha and everyone yells for me. "I'm ok I can take him."I get up and look more closely at the guy, he has orange and black hair and a scar on his eye and he's also wearing a wolfs pelt, more wolfs surround me and he starts kicking me and I fall to the ground. "Your pathetic, I thought you would be more of a challenge for me." This guy is really pissing me off. "Go call Koga!" The wolf guy tells a heard of wolfs and they all start howling, I look over to everyone and their frighten. "Uh oh their howling!" "Their calling for their comrades!" The wolf guy steps on me. "Won't be long till Koga shows up." Who's Koga? "I'm gonna make you suffer human." My vision starts to get bleary and I hear Kagome panicking. "I can sense the power of the jewel shard and it's coming at us really fast!" What! "How dose she know?" The wolf guy wonders and try's to go over to Kagome, but I stop him by grabbing he's foot and yanking him down. "Well still alive I see, your a tough one aren't ya!" He kicks me in the face and I bite his leg and drew blood from him. "Why you little!" Before he could do anymore to me, a small tornado comes to the village and another wolf guy comes out of the tornado. "Koga's finally here." The wolf guy kicks me again and gets up and lifts me by my dress. "I'm going to kill you girl." I felt his breath on my cheek and it reeked of rotting flesh. "Inuyasha." I said weakly, but he didn't hear me, the wolfs where whining at the wolf guy Koga. "Just who the hell are you, explain yourselves why are you killing my wolfs." Inuyasha growls at him "Koga." The wolf guy holding me waves at him. "Koro, glad your still alive." Inuyasha and everyone looks over to me and panics. "Yukinori!" Inuyasha growls at him. "So your the one controlling this blood thirsty pack!" Koga crosses his arms and the remaining wolfs growl at Inuyasha. "And your their exsacusioner damn you all for murdering my underlings, you'll pay with your lives!" "Go head and try it how many innocent people you and your mongrels killed, your reek of human blood!" Koga chuckles. "They made it to 8 but Koro killed 12 got a problem with that mutt face!" Inuyasha dose a double take. "Did you just call me a mutt!" Koga doesn't seem threatened. "No your right that would be an insult to canines, you smell much worse!" Inuyasha smirks at him. "Don't like my smell, then maybe I'll solve your by slicing off your nose and stabbing some air into your belly!" I struggled to get out of this wolf guys grasp and I take one of my needles and stab it in his arm, he screams in pain and drops me and I run over to get Bonriyu. "You little bitch your gonna pay!" He runs over to me and I point Bonriyu at him and he immediately stops and stares at me then my sword and gulps. "Whoa that's one big sword for such a small girl." I look over to Inuyasha and he's fighting the wolf guy Koga, Koga kicks him in the face and he lands away from him, everyone panics but mostly Kagome. "Inuyasha watch out, he's using the power of the scared jewel there on his legs and right arm!" No Kagome don't tell him! Koga slowly turns over to her stares at her blankly. "Why didn't you say so earlier." Inuyasha gets back up. "I thought you were acting pretty tough but it's only cuz you got jewel shards you haven't gotten anything power of your own do ya?" Koga chuckles at him. "You gotta know how to use the power you whining whelp!" "If only you can fight as fast as you can talk then we get somewhere." Koga loses his temper. "SHUT UP,ALBINO RUNT!" Inuyasha loses his temper as well. "YOU OTA BE PUT DOWN FOR RABIES!" They evenly matched when it comes to bad insults. "Pay attention if you wanna live wench!" The wolf Koro guy try's to kick me in the face but Bonriyu blocks him and hurts his foot. "Ow ow ow, what the hell is that sword made of?" I giggle a little cuz that was pretty funny. "And what pray tell is so funny human!" He comes at me really fast and uses his claws at me and cuts my face and my arm. "Why'd you kill the villagers!" He smirks at me and kicks me in the stomach and dropped Bonriyu but I punch him in the face as hard as I can. "I killed them cuz it was fun but your pretty strong for a human!" I take out my knifes and throw it at him I cut his face and neck but not enough to kill him. "Is that all you got human, I'm Koro second in command of the wolf demon tripe." I smile at him, and he twitches. "Oh so your just second best." The wolf guy Koro's eyebrows twitch and then growls at me. "Your gonna pay for that you little bitch!" He runs up to me so fast I couldn't block him and kicks me hard again then punches me in the face and bites my neck, I saw my own blood trailing down my chests then throws me on the ground and steps on back hurting me more. "Yukinori!" Inuyasha yells for me. "Koro lets retreat this is to dangerous!" The wolf guy Koro grabs my hair and whispers in my ear. "I'll be back human you better sleep with one eye open." The wolf guys run away and I lay on the ground like it was a comfortable bed and everyone comes to aid. "Yukinori!" Kagome lifts me up. "I'm alright Kagome." I twitch in pain and see that I'm covered in cuts in bruises and my neck hurts the most. "That wolf demon bit you on the neck dose it hurt?" Kagome's concerned about me. "Not as much but I'll live." I smile at her and Inuyasha looks at me. "I guess, we can trust you I now officially welcome you to the team Yukinori." My eyes start to water, and Inuyasha panic. "Thank you!" I start to cry on Kagome and she pets my back. "I saw the way you fought that wolf demon and you also protected Kagome and the others." Inuyasha gives me his hand and I gladly except it, but I fall back down and hurt my leg. "Hey take it easy, your hurt pretty bad." Inuyasha catches me and picks me up bridle style. "Let's stay here for tonight i doubt any of the wolfs would come back." Meruko suggested. "Okay." So everyone started to head to a hut and Kagome and Shippo started gathering fire wood and Inuyasha and Meruko are burying the dead body of the villagers while I sit on the floor polishing Bonriyu and healing my wounds. "We brought more fire wood." Kagome and Shippo came back with more firewood. "Thank you, we have enough wood for the time being you can set them over there Kagome." Songo is cooking something that's make my mouth water. "By the way have you seen Kilala anywhere." "Kilala I think I saw her walking with Inuyasha." Songo finishes the food. "With him again, she's been following him around constantly, I wonder why?" I get in between their conversation. "I think Inuyasha is using Kilala to practice is Wind Scar." Everyone stares at me. "What really have you seen Inuyasha attack Kilala?" I shake my head no. "No all they do is stand their looking at each other and they stop." Everyone is confused. Before I can say anymore Inuyasha comes back with Kilala on his shoulder. "What's for dinner, everybody I'm staving." Songo picks up a big pot. "Meat stu." Everyone mouths were watering. "Mmm this taste amazing Songo." Meruko compliments Songo's cooking. "Thank you." She smiles at him. "Yeah this isn't have bad." Inuyasha kinda compliments her. I stare at the soup and it reminds me of my brother this was his favorite food. "Hey Yukonori are you ok, you haven't even touched the soup?" I put down the bowl. "Its just this reminds me of my brother, this was his favorite food." Tears start to fall in the soup. "I'm sorry I need some fresh air." I walk out the door. "Wait Yukinori it's to dangerous!" Meruko try's to stop me but I'm already outside. "Just let her go Meruko she needs some time to herself." "After all she lost her brother and her whole village just a week ago." Inuyasha stares at the door. "I'm going after her." Kagome try's to stop him. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha already left out the door. "Hey Yukinori." I turn around and she Inuyasha. "I'm sorry I made everyone worry about me." Inuyahas dose a annoyed sound. "Don't apologize." Inuyasha sits by me. "Yukinori your not alone anymore, you have us now." Is Inuyasha being nice to me? "You guys are like family to me now." I start to cry. "Inuyasha, why did you want me in your group?" Inuyasha crosses his arm. "Cuz your a good with that sword and your not useless." Oh that's all I am to your. "Thanks Inuyasha." I said that sarcastically. "No problem now let's go back inside I'm still hungry." Inuyasha gets up and offers me his hand I gladly accept it, maybe I can be happy here after all Inuyasha and everybody else took me in and I'm part of their team and I'm going to make the most of it even if it kills me.

Deep into the cliffs Koga and Koro are waiting on the wolfs that spied on Inuyasha. "Ahh I see so that mutts sword uses some kind of magic, damn I can still feel my fur standing up just thinking about." Koro pets the wolfs "So Koga what's our next move going be?" Koga starts to remember the battle and about Kagome being able to see the jewel shards. "That girl with that mutt can see the Jewel shards I can put her skills into very good use." Koro chuckles to himself. "This should be fun."

Chapter 4: Kagome and Yukinori kidnapped by Koga and Koro The Wolf Demons.

Yukinori's POV: We all start heading to the mountains where inuyasha is sniffing the ground. "Alright I picked up the sent of the wolf I'll be able to lead us to them no problem, can't believe that cocky bastered called me a mutt." I walk behind him and Kagome is riding on her bike with Shippo. "I don't blame him for getting upset of being called a mungrolw, but when he's sniffing the ground he sure looks like one." "I heard that Shippo come here and say that I dare ya!" Shippo hides behind Kagome. "Whoa he can hear from me from that distance, what a bloodhound talk about canine power." Inuyasha clenches his fists. "Canines are carnivorous remember that you little runt!" I start to look up in the sky and I see something very far away. "Hmm I wonder what that this I'm having a bad feeling." Inuyasha doesn't hear me, meanwhile Songo and Meruko come back. "Geez it's about time you guys arrived can you fly any slower." Meruko starts to speak and his voice sounds like his concerned about something. "Inuyasha can you smell or hear anything unusual about this area?" Inuyasha starts to get a little fussy. "Oh so I'm your fateful terrier all of sudden wondering if I sniffed up a sent or heard something with my little doggy ears, damn it you piss me off every single one of you!" Meruko try's to calm him down. "Relax, I am simply asking if you sensed another presents in the air like we do?" I walk up to Meruko. "You guys sensed it to, I saw something flying in the sky but I couldn't make out what it was." Kilala starts to growl and looks up at the mountain. "Look everyone up there." A heard of wolfs ran down and attacked Inuyasha and pushed him off the cliff. "No Inuyasha!" A bunch of wolfs charge at me I take out Bonriyu and hit them but I start to feel something behind me, I turn around and see that wolf guy again. "Yo." Thats all he said "yo yourself what do you want wolf!" He smirks at me and runs up to me and picks me up by his shoulder and jumps off the cliff. "What are you doing put me down!" He doesn't listen to me "No Yukinori!" "Songo, Meruko!" I yell for them and it seems like Kagome got kidnapped to. "Ahhhhh your never gonna reach it!" The wolf holding Kagome hits the wall with is legs and Kagome is screaming for dear life. "Ahhhh your gonna fall, somebody help me!" The wolf that has Kagome starts yelling at her. "Would you stop screaming!" "I'll scream if I want to ahhh ahhh!" The wolf that's holding me looks at me as he's jumping up the cliffs. "Hey how come your not screaming like your friend." I answer his question. "I'm just not afraid of heights." "Are you afraid of me, I heard your afraid of wolfs." I glared at him. "No, you look practically human to me." "News flash girl I'm a wolf demon." "Yeah and I'm a two headed Dragon." He smirks at me and runs up to the other wolf. "Ahh I see you caught the other girl Koro." I see Kagome and she looks scared out of her mind. "Hey Kagome, it's going to be ok I'll protect you if I have to." When I said that something huge flew above us. "Was that a bird tell me that was just a really big bird." Kagome is freaking out, I wish this wolf guy could let me go. "Kagome calm down." Kagome dose what I say. "What are those things?" "Their not canneries I can tell you that much." Shit these bird things are huge. "And I bet they want dinner." The wolf guys that's holding me is shaking a little. "See if any of them have a jewel shard can you tell?" Kagome is confused for a second. "I know you have the power to see the jewel shards see if any of those bird demons have any." "No none from here." "Really what over the cliff." "No." The guy wolf gets ready to run and the one holding me to. "Fine then I have no use for them Koro lets get out of here." "You got it hold on tight girl." They start running like really fast there both equally matched at speed. "See ya buzzard brains we're out out of here!" They start run down the hillside and we stop near a waterfall. "Hey Koga's back!" The wolf guy Koga smirks at them. "Hey guys I'm back." I look up the hill and see so many wolfs and wolf demons, this must be the wolf demons tripes den.

Chapter 5: Koro and Yukinori's second worst impassion.

Koro's POV: We finally made it to the den and I gently put down the girl on the hey stack bed, while Koga is having a hard time with the other girl. I tryed so hard not to laugh and my girl tryed not to laugh to. Well she has seance of humor, I think I'm starting to like this human girl and Koga seems to like his to. "Koga what are we going to do with these human girls?" As I asked Koga the other wolfs guys are licking their lips wanting to eat the girls. "Hey Koga nice looking pray can I have the legs?" "Yeah I wanna eat that girl Koro brought." I saw Koga was angry so I kept my distance from him. "These girls are off limits I'll kill anyone who try's to take a bite." Everyone cowered in fear and backed away from the girls. The wolfs started sniffing Koga's tail, Koga lifts up his tail and a little fox boy appears. "Oh yeah I forgot about him, he grabbed on to my tail when I grab the girl I assume he fell off, guess not here have an appetizer." He tosses the fox boy to the pack of wolfs and all of them surround the fox boy ready to pounce. "Ahh Kagome help Yukinori help!" The fox boy cringed in fear and yelled for help. "No Shippo!" The girl I brought yelled for the fox. "Hey wait a minute do you want my help with jewel shards or don't you if anyone lays a hand on Shippo I refuse to help I don't care what you do to me!" "Well you have more guts then I thought." Koga walks over to the wolfs and lifts them up "come on move! Whoa you guys are packing on a lot of wight again you bunch of gluttons." He throws the wolf on the other side. "You guys are not eating anything for the next couple of days." Koga grabs the fox and toss him to the girl. "Here you go." "Shippo!" "Kagome I was so scared!" "Koga why did you save the fox?" Koga ran up to me and grabbed me by the neck. "You dare questioned my actions?" I shake my head no as best as I can, the girls look at Koga with fear, I don't blame them. "Good." He drops me to the ground and I cough, the girl I came with walks up to me and gives me her hand. "Are you ok wolf boy?" I look up at her and I refuse her hand. "Yeah I'm fine human." I got up on my own.

Yukinori's POV: I offered my hand to help the wolf guy out but he just turned it away. "Yeah I'm fine human." He gets up and walks away from me. "Move move out of way we got injured!" A bunch of other wolf men being in very injured wolf demons "Don't just stand there give them some water!" "Was it them." The guy Koga asked a wolf with a white tip on his head. "Yup they attacked hard during the mid day watch only these two mange to escape others got pushed off the cliffs to their death or their they where carried away." Kagome is shocked. "Such terrible wounds." Koga turns to her. "You saw them earlier they call themselves the birds of paradise they our arch enemy's and this is definitely their doing their brutal and we lost many to them." Koro start to talk now. "They silently swoop down on us and take us with their sharp powerful claws." Kagome talks again. "Then what do they do?" Come on Kagome it's so obvious. "They eat them." Koro speaks again. "We came across their nest before and found it littered with hundreds of wolf bones." Koga sits down on the hay stack. "And even your no match for them."The guy Koro growls at me. "Stupid wench." I heard him whisper that, Koga continues talking. "That's just it, one the birds of paradise posses a sacred jewel shard and now he's even faster then we are a few weeks ago he killed 50 of our wolfs in one fell swoop it's gotta be the power of a sacred jewel." Koro cuts in "At this rate our whole pack will be wiped out completely so we need to restore the balance of power somehow." "So your pack is in danger so that's why you want me to find which bird of paradise has the shard." Koga looks up at Kagome. "You scout out the bird." Then Koro points at me "You take out all the birds flying at us with that giant sword of yours." "Then we'll attack it's nest and steal it from them." Koro cuts in. "Other wise the fighting between us will drag on and lives will be sacrificed senselessly." Koga talks now. "So you gonna help up out or what?" Kagome clinches her fists. "Yes I will." Kagome what about Inuyasha? "What about you girl in the black?" Well I better make sure Kagome will be safe. "Im in." The wolf guy Koro smirks at me. "Alright Koro you stay here I'm gonna go out somewhere." Koro only nods his head and leans back on the wall. Koga leaves, me and Kagome and Shippo are alone for the time being. "Yukinori are you ok?" Kagome looks at me concerned and pats on the side next her for I can sit. "Thanks Kagome are you going to be ok?" Kagome nods a her head and smiles. "Inuyasha will come save us, I bet he's looking for us right now." Kagome is strong and brave, she has no idea we are going to be eaten or raped by theses wolf demons. "Kagome you do know that the guy with a long black ponytail wants to have you look for the jewels right. Kagome nods. "Right but what can we do, we either help them or end up as lunch." She's got a point there I stare at the wolf guy Koro, he's asleep, but where's Shippo? "Hey where's Shippo?" Kagome panics. "Huh Shippo?" I just realized Koga came back. "Stand up." Oh wait it's just Shippo great plan disguising yourself as the wolf leader. "Please guys don't make it look suspicious alright." Shippo walks us to the den entrance, but some of the other wolf question what the fake Koga is doing. "Koga where are you going with the human girls?" Oh shit one of the caught on to us. "The women need some fresh air, this place stinks, and I don't think it's the wolfs." Great acting Shippo, I'm trying so hard to laugh at that. "Hey Ginta, Hacku you go and watch Koga's back for him." The guy Koro wakes up. "What are you talking about Ginta and Hacku already left with Koga on guard duty an hour ago." "Huh what'd you say, then who the hell was that?" The wolfs start sniffing Shippo's tail and bite him and Shippo turns back to normal. "Ow that hurts!" "Hey you little thief!" They point their weapon at us. "Tired to fools us are ya!" I grab one of their weapons lying on the ground i ran up to the wolf guy Koro and pushed him down to the ground with all my might. "Kagome run!" I yell for Kagome to escape as I hold on to the wolf guy. "Kagome run north and head to the hillside take Shippo with you!" Kagome hesitates for a moment. "But what about you!" The wolf guy punches me in the face but I keep holding on to him. "I'll be fine now go Inuyasha is waiting for you!" Kagome runs away and the rest of the pack chases after her. "Get back here!" Kagome runs threw the water. "She can't escape with the rest of the pack." I let go of the wolf guy gently and he just stares at me. "Why did you relise me?" I got up and kick him in face. "You little bitch!" I run threw the water and keep heading where i told Kagome to be, I hope Kagome made it out safely. "You wench get back here!" Shit he followed me . "Kagome!" I ran faster but he caught up to me and tackles me down then we started wrestling each other on the ground. "Why you little ill have you dinner!" "Im sure I don't taste good seem that you detest humans!" He pins me down and looks at me with me a angry sad face. "You humans are all alike." What is he talking about? "What are you talking about wolf?" He pins me harder to the ground, that my arms are starting to bleed. "Humans hunted us down use our pelts as clothes and our bones as weapons you humans make me sick so why is Koga so interested in that human girl!" Is that why he looked at me with such hate . "Are you that stupid girl I could kill you for this!" I must be stupid but I don't care I need to make sure Kagome's ok. "Go a head kill me, I've got nothing left to live for, my brother is properly dead by now and nobody cares about me!" The wolf guy stares at me and leans in and licks me on the cheek. "Ahh why did you lick me." The wolf guy pouted. "To shut you up." Dose he feel pity for me? "Look girl, I don't know why my brother wants that girl I'm sure as hell don't want you." What did he say? "Well I never wanted to be kidnapped by a wolf demon I actually hate wolfs!" I can see his eye brow twitching. "Well I never wanted to nap a stupid human girl you humans disgust me!" Did he just call me stupid? "Well at least I don't smell like I bathed in pool of dog shit! And I'm not stupid you hairy flea bag!" He started staring me with anger. "Why you!" I push him off me and I run to Kagome, "Kagome!" She saw me. "Yukinori your ok!" I run over to her and I see that were surrounded by the other wolf demons, while Koro stands on the side lines. "Conniving wench I'll devour you alive!" I stand in front of Kagome and spread my arms apart. "You gotta go threw me first, I won't let any of you filthy wolfs touch Kagome!" One of the wolf stab me in the leg, I hold on to Kagome protectively. "Yukinori!" Another jabs me in the stomach. "Ugh I'm fine Kagome I won't let them hurt you." My body is starting to fail me, no I can't die now I need to get Kagome to Inuyasha. "Hmm the girl is loyal to her friend she risked her own life to save her friend ." I heard Koro say that. Before I can do anymore a giant bore comes falling down and lands on the guy that stabbed me. "Hey what did I say about eating them!" Koga jumps from the hillside and land in front of Kagome. "Sorry Koga I'll go get the shrimp it's the least I can do." Shrimp? wait where's Shippo? I turn back to Kagome and Koga, and I see Koga looking at Kagome strangely. "I'm gonna make you my woman." Say what now! "Hey Koga I thought you were gonna eat her when your done with her, not marry her." "You don't want her she's a human." Koga turns to the other wolfs "idiots this girl can see the sacred jewels the birds of paradise aren't the only one with shards you know with her ability will be able to locate all the jewels shards in the region." "That would make us super powerful!" "Our pack would be on stoppable!" Koga walks over to Kagome and pulls her close to him. "That's the Idea yeah, she more valuable to us then some female demon." I sit on the floor and look over to Koro, he looks at me back like he's worried about me, my legs are killing me, Koro is looking deep into my eyes. "I will protect you." Did I just hear his voice in my head? Koga pulls Kagome even closer to him "Your name is Kagome right wolfs mate for life so your mine now got that." Kagome pushes him away and slaps him."I don't belong to anyone, get your hands off me!" Everyone was shocked and backed away. "That chick just slapped Koga!" "Honeymoons over, oh she's dead now!" Kagome why do you have to slap the guy now, we're really going to die. Koga touches his cheek. "I'm not some slave with an auction you can just put a bid and claim me as your property." Kagome starts to blush. "Besides I'm not available, I'm already kind of seeing guy sort of." Koga is shocked "Your taken dont tell me your with that dog eared mutt Inytrasha." Clever name pony tail. "His name isn't Inytrasha, so don't insult him, he's brave, courageous, really kind hearted when he's not being a jerk, and he's got a great name so say it right Inuyasha!" Whoa I never you knew you felt that way about inuyasha Kagome. "I don't see what you like about him." My legs are losing to much blood and my vision is fading I fall to the ground and everyone panics "oh no Yukinori!" Koro walks up to me and everyone is crowding him "is she dead?" "No she just fainted hey Koro you want me to help?" he growls at them and they all back away. "She's mine you hear me!" Kagome rushes over to me. "No she's not she doesn't belong to anyone!" Koro growls at Kagome and try's to bite her arm. "Back off!" Kagome is shocked and Koga talks to his brother. "So you claim that girl as yours." Koro nods his head. "Yes, I have imprinted with her, she's my true mate." "fair enough go tend to her wounds Koro." "Ok brother." Kagome doesn't want them to take. "No please don't take Yukinori!" Koga stops her. "Kagome, Koro can protect her, he already imprinted with her." "What the heck dose that mean?" "It's means he's her protecter now."

Koro's POV: I walk over to the girl and carry her bridle style and bring her to my den, I set her down gently on the hey stack bed and tend to her wounds. "This seems oddly familiar?" As I stare more into the girl more, I start recognizing her a little. "I feel like I've met you before but I can't remember." I start licking her wounds and it feels like déjàvu to me. "I feel like I've done this before." I keep on licking her, and her skin is so soft and she smells like spring flowers, I realized im being a little perverted, and I stopped thinking like that and kept on tending to her wounds, as I keep on licking I can feel her waking up. "Mmm ahh what where am I?" She looks at me and looks at to what I am doing, licking her bleeding leg. "Ahhhh get away get away!" She kicks me in the face. "Uh oww hey I was trying to help you girl!" She looks at her wounds and sees I'm right. "Ok but why where you licking me!?" I try so hard not to blush. "Umm that's how we tend to the wounded and I was trying my best not to hurt you, cuz you took a lot of damage I'm sorry." She try's to get up but falls back down, wasn't she not listening me? "I have to get out of here and help Kagome." She try's to get up again and falls down again, this time I catch her. "Geez girl, your a real pain in the ass." She kicks me in the chest and I fall on top of her. Her face is so close to mine I can feel her breathing on my chin, my heart is beating so fast, she not struggling,her eyes are beautiful like doe brown eyes,I can feel my body getting hot why am I feeling this way for a human? "Umm wolf boy you can get off me whenever you want." I start to blush and I can see her turning her red to.

Yukinori's POV: "umm wolf boy you can get off me whenever you want. The wolf guy is on top of me, and I can't help but blush. The wolf guy gets off me with light speed and turns away from me. "Uh sorry girl." Ugh I'm getting sick of being called girl,or human girl,or even wench. "It's ok and you know I have a name wolf boy." The wolf guy turns to face me. "So Do I girl." Ugh there he goes again. "Ok, ok this is getting us nowhere lets just introduce our selfs and we can stop the confusion." He nods "alright then I'll go first." That was I hoping for. "Ok then." I smile at him and I can see him turn red. "Ahem ok, my name is Koro of the Koga wolf clan, I'm the Omega while my brother Koga is the Alfa." He didn't have to tell me who he really was just his name. "Ok nice to meet you Koro." He smiled at me and I think he's kind of cute like a puppy. "Ok well my name is Yukinori just Yukinori, umm let's see, I have a brother as well, he was never there when I needed him more." Koro was really curious of my life story. "Why wasn't your brother there when you needed him?" I tried really hard not to cry. "Oh he just only cared about himself and his gang of bandits." Koro head twitched a little. "Wait your brother's a bandit?" I nodded. "Yes he is he left me to fend for myself." Koro was about to ask another question when, we both hear large flapping wings over to the mountains. "You heard it to?" I nodded I got up and heard more then I was expecting. "Kagome!" I ran out of the den and almost fell off the hillside. "Ahhhh." "Gotcha." I look to see Koro took hold of my hand saving me from falling. "Koro!?" He lift me up and faced me. "Are you crazy you could have been killed!" He held on to my shoulders and shook me a bit. "I'm sorry but I have to save Kagome!" Koro looked at me and can tell I was being serious. "Ahh geez you really are a pain in the ass." I hit him playfully on the arm and jumped on his back, Koro got mad and tried to get me off. "Hey what the hell I'm not a horse Yukinori!" I held on to him tighter. "I'm sorry but Kagome always rides on Inuyasha's back and I thought you would give me a ride." Koro didnt complain this time. "Ugh alright but just this once." I petted him on the head and he growled at me. "Stop treating me like a pup!" I stopped petting him and gave him a little kiss on the back of his neck, he turned around to look at me and I smiled. "Thank you for helping me Koro." Koro shook his head and turned away from me and held on to my legs. "Ok hold on tight Yukinori." I did what I was told and held on to him really tight that he coughed. "Not that tight!" "Ok sorry!" He growled at me again and started to run, he runs fast, I bet even faster then Inuyasha, he started jumping up rocks without falling I started getting scared cuz I thought we were going to fall. "Ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh!" Koro looks back at me. "Why are you screaming!" I hold on to him even harder. "I don't want to fall!" Koro holds on to me harder. "Your not going to fall I'm not going to let you go!" He jumps even higher. "Ahhhhh Korooooo!" He chuckles. "How come you didn't scream when I kidnapped you?" "I was barely alive thanks to you I was still recovering from our lost battle!" He jumps up one more time and lands on tree, and we both look up at the mountain. "Whoa that mountain isn't a mountain is it?" Koro shakes his head no. "That's one big Bird Of Paradise." Koro jumps off the tree and starts running to the demon bird shaped mountain.

Chapter 6: The Bounds Between A Wolf Demon, A Human Girl And A Shikon Jewel.

Koro's POV: I start running to the giant bird of paradise and notice we are not alone. "Kagome!" Yukinori yelled for the girl named Kagome she turns around. "Yukinori your ok, and-" She points at me. "What are you doing with that wolf" "Kagome this is Koro he help me get over." Kagome relaxes a little then Yukinori starts asking question. "Kagome what is going on here? where's Inyasha?" Kagome hesitates for a moment and starts talking again. "He's not here yet." Yukinori searched threw Kagome's clothes and took out a little bottles with 3 Shikon jewels in them. "Yukinori what are doing give those back!" "I will Kagome." Yukinori hopped right back on my back and told me to run. I did what I was told and ran as fast as I can a away from the girl Kagome. "Why did you steal the Shikon Jewel from her." She waves her hands with the bottle and all the bird demons chase us. "This was your idea get killed by hundreds of bird demons!" She jumps off my back and puts the bottle in her dress and puts both of her arms up in the air. "Bonriyu!" A big purple light comes from up in the sky and a huge sword drops down and lands in her hands. "Whoa!" I couldn't keep my eyes off of her for a second. "Thousand Demon-" the sword started to turn a bright red color. "Slasher!" Yukinori runs to all the bird, demons and slices them all in half. I was speechless. "Ugh damn it." Yukinori falls to the ground. "Yukinori!" I ran to her and hold her in my arms. "I think I over did it, I'm not strong enough to use that attack. I bonk her on the head and she glares at me. "What are talking about you killed a thousand bird demons with one swing!" Yukinori gets up and pets me on the head. "Yeah I guess I did." We both laugh at that and look up at the huge bird mountain. "You ready to beat the big boss?" She nods her head and holds on to my hand and places the 3 Shikon Jewel in my hand. "Let's beat him together." I stare at the jewels in my hand and squeeze them. "Yukinori I promise to return them to you when this is all over!" Yukinori holds on my other hand squeezes it. "I'll hold you to it Koro."i put on the Shikon jewels on both of my legs and one on my left arm. I crutch down and she gets on my back, I really don't mind her on my back anymore. "Let's go Koro!" I ready myself to run and I bet with the Jewels I'll run as fast as Koga. "Alright!" I start to run like really fast, faster then an animal I've ever chased, I've left huge holes in the ground and Yukinori held on to me really hard. "I think I'm going to throw up!" I howled with excitement. "I know it's awesome!" I started running up the mountain and jumped really high. I howled again. "Koro look out!" I saw a giant beam of light heading towards us. "Oh shit!" I fall off balance and landed hard to the ground, and noticed Yukinori fell off my back. "Yukinori!" "Koro!" Yukinori was hanging off the edge of the mountain. "Yukinori hold on!" "Yeah like I'm ever going to let go!" I run up the mountain to rescue her, but then another beam of light hits the side of the mountain where Yukinori is hanging on to. "Ahhhhh!" "She falls off the mountain and disappears into the abyss. "No Yukinori!" "Damn it how could I miss such an easy target." A mountain size bird of paradise flys over to me. "You basterd!" I screamed and jumped on its head and kicked it right in its face and hurt my leg really badly. I fall to the ground with a thud. "Ugh owe." "Koro you can't beat him." I heard my brothers voice "Koga!" I run over to him. "Koga your ok!" I hug my brother and start to cry. "You have the Sacred Jewels, where did you get them?" I cry even more and tell my brother. "I got them from Yukinori she's-" I hesitate. "She's what, come on spit it out!" I cry harder and my brother punches me in the face. "Stop your crying now tell me." I took in a breath and told him. "She's gone the mountain size bird of paradise killed her." I heard someone climbing up the rock of the mountain I ran to see it was Yukinori. "Yukinori!" "I can us a hand here Koro!" I reach out my hand to her and I hug her tight. "I thought I lost you!" She slowly hugs me back. "Come on it's going to take more then that to kill me." Koga comes in between us. "I hate to break this happy reunion, but I think you two should run!" Koga pushes us away from being killed and we start falling down the mountain. "Yukinori hold on." She hold on to my back and I stop us from falling by jumping on top of a bird of paradise, it landed really hard on the ground that it die in the process. "That was close." Yukinori jumps off my runs to the girl Kagome. "Kagome!" "Yukinori!" "Koga!" I turn around and my brother was there. "You 4 protect Kagome." "Huh where are you going, what are you planing to do?" Koga grabs a spear from a dead bird "I'm cut its stupid mouth wide open." "Your not going to get the jewel from its mouth all on your own are you?" Koga turns to Kagome. "Yup I'm the only one strong enough to take on that two head talking turkey." Koga's runs up the cliffs. "Don't worry sister we'll get you to safety." Kagome is surprised. "Sister are you talking to me?" "Your Koga's woman now, so we treat you like us now." Kagome gets angry. "I already to told I'm not his woman got that!" Geez testy. "Yukinori you know I claimed you as my woman." Yukinori blushes. "I never agreed to that Koro!" You'll get use to me I'm not such a bad guy. "Look out!" A bird demon starts heading our way. "Look out sis ahhh!" "Ahhh Koro!" "No Yukinori!" One of the wolf guys and Yukinori get swooped away by a bird of paradise. "Yukinori!" "Kagome!" "We gotta save them!" "It's to late for them, they'll be taken to their nest and devoured." I punch the wolf guy that said that in the face. "Your wrong we could save them!" Kagome grabs a bow and arrow "Hit the mark!" She shoots the arrow and hits it with one shot. "Yukinori!" Yukinori falls in front of me and I catch her and we both fall to the ground in an awkward position. "Thank you Koro!" She holds on to me and more birds of paradise come at us. "Look out there's more!" "Ahhhhhh!" "Kagome!" A guy with a giant sword and white hair and dog ears saved us by cutting the bird demons to pieces."Inuyasha." The girl Kagome and Yukinori run over to the guy Inuyasha and hug him. "I was so scared!" Yukinori hugs his arm. "So was I!" What this dog eared guy has Yukinori as his to! "Kagome, Yukinori are you 2 alright?" "Songo, Meruko!" "Kagome!" "Shippo!" The little fox boy jumps up to Kagome and she catches him, I jump in front of Yukinori and gently grab her hand. "Koro?" She stares at me confused. "Is that dog eared guy your mate?" Her face turns inconspicuously red. "No he's not I don't have a mate!" I squeeze her hand. "So you are mine." She takes her hand away from me "I never agreed to that Koro!" and turns away from me. "Kagome Yukinori what's going on over here?" "Right, we're in an all lot war between the wolf demon tripe and the birds of paradise." Yukinori steps in "and the wolf demons are out numbered we have to stop those flying demons!" The monk walks in front of the birds of paradise. "Alright I'll take care this, if you value your lives then stand back!" The monk opens his hand. "Wind Tunnel!" All the birds of paradise gets sucked into his hand and disappear. "Wow amazing!" "I've never seen anything like it!"

Yukinori: Meruko is so strong he single handedly sucked up a million birds. "Oh great it's the mutt face, he's the last thing I need right now." I heard Koga say that, he really doesn't like Inuyasha dose he. "I'm busy, I don't have time for dog training today, so I'll let you escape, go home puppy get out of my face." "Shut up! Dream on wolf, your gonna pay for kidnapping Kagome!" What am I rotten meat? "I was kidnapped too." I whispered that to myself. "Kagome." I heard Koga whisper that. "Hey dog breath take this chance to run but keep your hands off my woman got it!" I saw this coming. "His woman?" Meruko was surprised of what he said. "She can see the sacred jewel shards so she's prefect for me." "What!" Inuyasha is shocked to. "Is there an truth of what his saying Kagome?" Kagome makes a weird face. "Nothing's going on, he's Delooted it's wishful thinking he's making it up!" Inuyasha now feels relieved "I knew it, he's living in a fantasy, you flea bag!" Koga is so sure of himself. "It's not a fantasy, I claimed her as mine, I'm in love with you Kagome!" Kagome makes a confused face then Koro grabs on to me and flips me over and holds on to my waist so I can face him. "I'm in love you to Yukinori." My face turns super red and I punch Koro in the face. "Koro, your the same as Koga!" Koga keeps talking. "Your far better off with me and you know it, it's time make a clean break and give up that pathetic mutt face, he's not good enough for you forget about him, I'm gonna kill him someday anyway, ones you've been with a real worrier you'll never go back to scraps again!" Koga laughs and all the other wolfs whistle at him. "He's pretty direct isn't he?" Shippo tells Meruko. "I wish I had that kind of adasatie." Everyone looks over to Kagome and Kagome is frozen and making an even weirder face. Inuyasha pulls out is fists to Koga. "Nobody, talks down to Kagome like that with me around, how dare you humiliate her, she's not your property!" Inuyasha jumps up the cliff to kill Koga. "Stupid mutt, I told I'm to busy go play fetch somewhere else!" Koga jumps higher up the cliffs and Kagome senses the jewel shard. "Koga it's about another 50 feet up!" Inuyasha stops in his tracks. "Did she just, did just she help him?!" Koga jumps up to the peak. "50 feet more, cuz there's nothing at the peak?" Without warning the giant bird of paradise attacks Koga from the sky, Koga dodges it and slides up the mountain with the bird of paradise right in front of him ready to eat him. "Chew on this!" Koga jabs the spear into its mouth but the birds jaws closes and chomps on Koga's arm. "Thanks for giving us a hand, now we will tare it off!" The bird flys up and Koga is dangling from its mouth. "Ugh ahhhh damn it!" Koga wails in pain and kicks the birds mouth, breaking its teeth it's and getting free, but the jewel shard in his arm comes out. "Ahh the shard in my arm ahhhhh!" Koga is falling and hits the ground hard, he slowly gets up and feels the pain from his arm, the bird turns around and heads towards Koga. "It's coming back for the jewel shards in my legs!" Inuyasha walks in front of Koga. "Oh great why are you here!" Inuyasha glares at him. "Shut up and take notes flea bag, your about to witness some real power now!" Birds of paradise head over to Inuyasha. "He has 2 jewel shards left brother!" "I know think of the power we will have once we take them!" The two head birds start laughing. Inuyasha readies himself and lifts up and uses his ultimate attack. "Wind Scar!" With one swing the bird of paradise disappears into thin air leaving nothing but the 2 jewel shards Koga is shocked, the battle has finally ended. "You killed that bird of paradise with one swing!" Shippo is praising Inuyasha. "You certainly mastered the Wind Scar." Meruko also praised him. "Yeah, well." I run up to Inuyasha with Koro behind me. "Inuyasha did you get the Jewel shards?" Inuyasha shows me the jewel. "Yup now, for them." Songo and Kagome come back with Koga on Kilala. "I single handedly gotten rid of the pigeon from hell, now it's just this flea bag wolf to deal with." Inuyasha is shocked when he sees Kagome hugging Koga. "Ahh she's hugging him!" Actually Inuyasha she's just holding him so he won't move, Kagome glares at Inuyasha. "You're not going to be dealing with anything, Koga's hurt this is no time for posturing!" Koga try's to get up. "Never mind this is nothing." "Koga don't get up." Koro walks up to me and holds my hand. "I'm worried about my brother." I squeeze his hand a little. "I'm sure he'll be ok." Koto smiles at me and I couldn't help but blush. "Trying to get I'm down, Im still able to whip ya." Koga is on his feet now, Inuyasha smirks. "Again with the insults, your dead!" Inuyasha runs over to punch Koga but Kagome stops him. "Inuyasha sit boy!" Inuyasha's faces hits the ground and Koga falls down to his knees in pain. "Get him out of here and quick." The other wolfs obey Kagome and run away. "Hey come back cowers!" Just let them go I look over to Koro. "Koro why aren't you going with them?" Koro smiles at me and he looks like he's shining. "I don't need to go, I have to protect my mate from danger, I will follow you wherever you go." I wish I had Kagome's sit command to make him hit his face on the ground from saying that. "Koro I never agreed to that and I don't think I ever will!" I turn away from him and walked over to Songo. "Why'd you let them go!" Kagome turns to Inuyasha. "He wasn't fit to fight, Koga was hurt, he was good to me so I returned the favor." Inuyasha gets up from the ground. "Good to you, are you nuts!" Inuyasha runs over to her and faces her. "Don't tell you get off on that kind of thing, you were kidnapped and almost killed!" Kagome twiddles her fingers. "He was rougher then he looks he protected me a lot you know." "Do you think she has developed feels for him?" Songo asks Meruko. "How could she resist he lavished her with bold declaration of love and loyalty." Inuyasha growls at Kagome and clinches is fist. "This is stupid forget it!"

The sun rises and it's morning Koro is still by the cliff and Kagome is picking up the jewel shards of the defeated bird of paradise. "Those are the two shards the bird had." Kagome sadly response. "The bird of paradise tore one of these from Koga's arm." "Won't he come after us and search for it" Songo asks Kagome. "Probably." Kagome stares at the shard. "I wonder if Inuyasha and Koga will keep fighting, or if they can get over their differences." I don't so Kagome you know it's a eat dog eat dog world. "Kagome, why don you try and calm down Inuyasha." Kagome's confused. "He is very protective of you and this whole event upset him." Inuyasha looks sad in the inside, I sit right next to Koro and Koro holds my hand. "It's over, it's all over Yukinori, the birds are gone and I can be free thank you." Why is he thanking me Inuyasha's the one that saved the day. "Koro why are you thanking me." He squeezes my hand. "Cuz you were by my side." I couldn't help but blush and take my hand back. "Stop saying things like." I walk away from and Koro just chuckles. "She's just shy." Meanwhile Kagome sits next to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha." Inuyasha turns his face away from Kagome. "I'm sorry I worried you ok, thank you for saving me." "I bet you would have preferred it that I didn't showed up at all." Kagome is confused. "Doesn't take much dose it a few sweet words." "What doesn't take much dose it bug that Koga said he loved me is that it don't tell me your jealous." Inuyasha gets up and is an raged. "Why would I be jealous of that jerk, I don't care!" Kagome try's to calm him down. "Not that it's any of your business but Koga is not my type ok." Inuyasha makes annoyed sound. "I wasn't asking, I don't care what you do, just forget it, I don't want to talk about anymore just spare me." Kagome sighs. "So?" Inuyasha sits back down and faces Kagome. "What exactly happened between you guys." Kagome stares at him and smiles. "Inuyasha." Then Kagome losses her top. "What do you take me for I have some self respect I can't believe you even ask me that!" Uh oh duck and cover Kagome is going to explode. "You don't have to bite my head off I was just wondering!" Inuyasha just stop talking. "You jerk don't you get anything!" Kagome said enough. "If I'm such a jerk then stoping tagging along and getting in the way I'm tiered of wasting my time rescuing you!" Uh oh this has gone south. "I see, Songo." "Huh what is it?" "Can I borrow Kilala?" Is Kagome going to use Kilala to hurt inuyasha? "What are you gonna do?" Inuyasha should learn to shut up. "Huh she's misses her wolf boy already." Kagome lose her head. "IM GOING HOME STUPID YOU HAPPY NOW! YOUR SUCH A JERK!" Kagome flys away with Kilala and Inuyasha hinds behind a rock "GO ON AND GO BACK HOME SEE IF I CARE!" Koro starts to hide behind me. "That girl is scary Yukinori." I couldn't help but blush cuz he was holding on to my waist. "Koro get off me!" I push him off me and everyone stares at me. "What?" Meruko speaks first. "Yukinori, why do you have a wolf?" My face started to turn red. "He followed me and won't leave me alone." "I see, hello there I'm Meruko." Meruko reaches out his hand to Koro. "I'm Koro of the wolf demon tripe." They both shake hands. "Why are you here Koro, shouldn't you be with your tripe?" Songo was curious. "Nope, my bother understand that I have someone to protect." "And that person is Yukinori?" Koro nod his head and holds both of my hands in his. "That's right, she is my true mate." Everyone is shocked and my face turns super red of embarrassment. "Koro I never even agreed to that!" Koro licks my cheek. "Your'll learn to love me someday." I punch him face and his face lands on the ground. "That's never going to happen you, you wolf demon!" Koro looks at me and smiles. "What has happened in the last few hours?" Meruko strokes his chin. "I have no clue but this whole love affair has gotten me jealous." "Your such a lecture Meruko!" Inuyasha comes in to the conversation. "So wolf what happened between Kagome and Koga." I was there to you know! Koro starts explaining everything and Inuyasha is not happy. "Why that damn flea bag I'll have his head!" Inuyasha jumps off the mountain and everyone follows him.

Chapter 7: The Broken Bonriyu And Kagura The Wind Sorceress.

Koro's POV: I start following Yukinori and she has no idea I'm spying on her, she's at the lake and took out her big sword and started swinging it and I noticed that her sword looks kind of rusted. "Damn it If I use Bonriyu in a battle he would brake in half, then what will I do." Yukinori looks sad. "Bonriyu, Inuyasha said the reason why I joined his team cuz I'm a good fighter with you but why are you braking now." Is she talking to her sword? "The best thing for us now is to get you fixed but my brother never told me who forged you." Yukinori your bother doesn't care for you at all does he. "Oh that's right we never thought of him." Ok she's really talking to her sword, I walked a little closer but I stepped on a twig and Yukinori heard me and point her sword in my direction. "I know your back there come out now!" I walk slowly out of the shadows and Yukinori puts down her sword. "It's just you Koro, where you spying on me?" I rub the back of my head. "Yeah kind of, it's that you ran off when that girl Kagome came back so I followed you." Yukinori sighs and sits back down on the grass. "I just want to be alone for a while and Bonriyu needs some repairs." I sit next to her and put my hand on top of hers. "Nobody, wants to be alone Yukinori, I'm here for you." I squeeze her hand a little. "Koro." Yukinori looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes "Yukinori." Our faces are practically touching. "Yukinori!" Inuyasha and Kagome call Yukinori and Yukinori face turns red and pushes me in the lake. "Come on we're heading out." Yukinori runs to them and leaves me in the water. "Hmm Yukinori." I jump out of the water and I see above me a bunch of flying insects heading North. "Maybe I should follow them." I run over to them and stopped. "I smell Yukinori and her friends." I get down on all fours and sniff the ground. "I smell something fowl in the air." I don't like the smell of this

Yukinori POV: Kagome said she sensed a jewel shard. "So we're going after a demon bear that attack a village?" I asked everyone Meruko answers my question. "Yes the villagers said that it was a rampaging cub but then it grew big and destroyed the village." Meruko looks at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you seem displeased about something." Inuyasha makes an annoyed sound. "That's the under statement of the year, yeah sure we have to seek out the jewel shards that Kagome senses but why should I wast my time on a bear hunt, when I can be hunting down a wolf!" Oh Inuyasha let it go already. "We already know that Koga the wolf demon has 2 sacred jewel shards jammed into his skinny little hairy legs." Inuyasha sniffs the air. "I feel more like fighting if I sneezed the reek of wolf on this mountain not the stench of bear." "So in other words your first priority right now is butchering Koga." Shippo starts talking. "He's his arch rival in love." Inuyasha punches Shippo on the head and Shippo falls down to the ground. "What'd you do that for!" Inuyasha makes an annoyed sound. "Shippo if you bug Inuyasha you'll on feel his fist." I head something behind the bushes and everyone else did to and out of nowhere a gang of bandits. "Is that the bear!" Shippo panics and Meruko try's to calm him down. "Don't worry there just ordinary thief's." The thief's come closer and point their weapons at us. "Who are you calling ordinary you airagent bastered and by the looks of ya you ain't got no money so why don't you just leave us the women and we'll call it even!" Inuyasha starts to talk in an annoyed voice. "You know what I don't wanna wast anymore of my time so if you don't want to get hurt you better leave." Songo is distracted and I hear something big coming our way. "What did you just say to us!" Move out of the way idiots your going to die. "Kagome?" " I can feel the jewel shard coming." Songo and I ready ourselves. "Get back!" The thief's won't listen then a huge tree log comes rolling toward us Songo throws her boomerang and slices the log in half and part of the log is heading towards me. "Yukinori watch out!" I tried to dodge it but someone saved me. "Koro!" Koro smiled at me. "You ok?" He's acting kinda strange. "Ya thank you." Koro won't let me go and holds on to me tighter. "Yukinori I smell something bad in the air, I'll protect you." I get off him and push him away. "I don't need you to protect me I can take care of myself." Koro makes an annoyed sound then stops when the bear appears. "That's one big bear." Kagome can see the jewel shard. "The sacred jewel shard is in its forehead!" Inuyasha reads himself to fight. "He would make one hell of a bear rug, he might be huge but he stills has the brain of a bush pig!" Inuyasha jumps up in the air and attacks the bear with his sword and slices it but it didn't do anything, then a bunch of flying insects head towards the bear and attack it, then the one of the insects steal the shard from the bear, and the bear dies and turns into bones then the insect flys away. "Is it a trap?" "Properly." What is going on? "Fine with me and this time Neraku won't manage to escape." Neraku? Who's Neraku? "Inuyasha." I walk over to them with Koro behind me. "What's up Yukinori?" "Who's Neraku?" Everyone stays silent for a while and Meruko breaks the silent. "Yukinori, we forgot to tell you about Neraku and we are sorry, Neraku is an evil man and he is to dangerous for you to fight him." What is he saying? "Yukinori you cannot come with us to fight Neraku." "What why I can fight I can help, are you saying I'm not good enough." Inuyasha hits me on the head and Koro growls at him. "Save it wolf, Yukinori you can't come with us its best that you leave now and go back home!" Tears start to fall down my cheeks. "What home, I don't have a home anymore cuz of that demon and you guys are my only family!" Kagome comes and comforts me. "Yukinori go back to the village where Kiyaday is, we'll come back for you." Without a second thought they all leave me alone. "It's just like how my brother left me alone and he's never going to come back." Koro stands behind me and embraces me. "Yukinori I'll never leave you alone remember I'm here to protect you." I turn to face him and he licks the tears from my face and that make me blush. "Koro please just go back to your tripe." Koro hugs me even harder. "No I know your going to go after them I'll be right by your side." Koro, why is my heart beating so fast when he's talking like that. "Koro do what you want but don't get in my way, I need to prove to them that I can fight against that man named Neraku." Koro nods his head and I start running to where the others went, with Koro right behind me. "Yukinori you won't be able to make it in time if you run at that pace." I stop in my tracks and Koro lifts me up and puts me on his back. "I thought you said you didn't like me riding on your back?" Koro chuckles and holds on to my legs. "I got use to it come on let's go I can track them down." Koro runs really fast and we managed to make it to a purple foggy castle. "I smell a lot of blood and it's my wolf kinds blood!" Koro jumps up the castle and we both saw something horrible. "My comrades!" "Koro snap out of it come on let's go find out who did this." Koro shakes is head and jumps down and we land in front of all the dead body of wolf demons. "Who did this!" Koro sniffed the air and turns to the entrance of the castle. "There's someone inside!" I take out Bonriyu and ready myself on what is coming our way, then out of nowhere the door behind us breaks and Inuyasha and everyone else appears. "What's all this?" Oh no Inuyasha's here. "Yukinori what happened here?" "Inuyasha the wolfs were like this when we got here." "I thought I told you stay back!" Koro steps in. "Enough of this, I want to find out who did this to my comrades."Inuyasha nods is his head. "Fine." I sigh in relief. "What were these wolfs doing that the castle and more importantly." All of sudden the dead body of the wolf demons came back to life. "Ahh that impossible they can't be still alive!" Koro is frozen to the spot and shaking very violently. "Koro?" I try to move him but he won't budge the dead wolf demon come and attack us but Koro still won't move. "Koro please snap out of it!" I stand in front him and knock back the dead demon wolfs but they keep on coming back to life. "Ahhhh I can't keep them away." More of them keep coming at me and I swing Bonriyu at them but I can feel that Bonriyu is breaking slowly. "Koro get up, I need you!" Koro snaps out of it and knocks back the dead wolf demons. "Yukinori are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine." For some reason all the dead body's float in the air and attack Inuyasha and explode and spew blood all over him. "What's going on around here?" Then all the dead wolf demons collapse an Koro sniffed the air and looked up at the castle entrance. "Koga." I look up and see that Koga really is there. "Inuyasha!" Everyone is shocked to see Koga. "Inuyasha how dare you do this!" Koro falls down to his knees. "Before you jump to conclusions your pals here were already dead by the time I got to the castle." "Shut up! you can lie to me your coved head to foot in their blood!" Koro tugs at my dress and I get down on my knees. "Yukinori theirs no way to negotiate with my brother Koga." I pet Koro's head and got up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Yukinori what are you doing?" I take out Bonriyu and point it to Koga. "Koga Inuyasha didn't kill your comrades." Kora looks angry then Kagome starts speaking. "Koga your wrong, we came here looking for a demon named Neraku but we find the wolf tripe slaughter " "Kagome?" "But then they came to life and started attacking us but they weren't really alive they were zombies!" "Kagome don't even try protecting that curd already dead when they got there how stupid do you think I am you blood thirsty mutt!" Kagome is shocked that Koga didn't listen to her. "Oh no." Meruko figures out what's going here. "It's looks like we were set up this is one of Neraku's tricks it's his poison insects that lead us here in the first place, the demon wolf tripes were incised here to and then they were quickly slaughter " Now Songo explains what happened here to. "Koga came here to rescue his comrades and rushed over just in time to find Inuyasha covered in their blood!" "Koga won't be reasoned with the sight of the slaughter put him in a fixed rage of vengeance, they'll fight to the death!" Koga comes and attacks Inuyasha but I block him with Bonriyu. "Out of my way!" Then Koga punches my sword and breaks it in half and I fly up in the air and fall hard to the ground. "Yukinori!" I heard everyone yell my name and I stare at my broken Bonriyu. "No my Bonriyu!" Koro comes and picks me up bridle style. "Yukinori are you alright?" I shake my head no. "Come on I'll take you somewhere safe." Koro jumps up and lands on top of the castle roof. "Yukinori I don't want be near my brother, I can sense that he is to far gone." Koro holds on to me and starts to cry but he is also angry, who could have killed all these wolf demon and trick Koga into fighting Inuyasha. "I smell something it's the same sent from this morning." What is Koro talking about? Koga continues to attack Inuyasha. "You got your strength back Koga, I see you managed to find another jewel shard for your arm!"Koga takes out his fist out of the ground. "You stole my original jewel shard the last time we met but I warn you this new one is even better!" Kagome can see the light of the jewel shard from Koga's arm. "Strange light? Is that the glow from the jewel shard? No it's darker and the energy is warped!" Then what's it a fragment of? Koga punches Inuyasha in the stomach but Inuyasha dodged it then Koga punches Inuyasha in the face and misses Koga's fist hits the ground and a blast of energy leaving a giant crater in the ground. "Stop it Koga I want you listen to me please!" Kagome that's not going to do anything. "This whole things a trap, Inuyasha didn't kill your friends it was somebody else!" "Shut up words are cheap, I believe what I see with my own eyes!" "Koga!" Koro gets up and jumps down in front of Koga. "Koga you are a fool to believe what you'd you see." Koro no he's going to kill you to! "Koro your siding with that murderous mutt he killed our comrades!" Koro punches Koga in the face. "I looked up to you brother, your eyes can fool you Inuyasha didn't kill them it was someone else!" Koga punches Koro into the castle wall. "Your no brother of mine!" "Koro!" I jump down and run over to Koro and I find him unconscious. "Koro wake up please!" Koga doesn't pay attention to me and goes after Inuyasha again. "Pay attention if you wanna live, what the hell are you looking at coward!" Koga punches Inuyasha in the chest and hit him. Meruko and Songo go inside the castle and Koga and Inuyasha are still fighting. "I should get Koro to a safe place." I carry Koro on my back and jump the castle roof but Koga hit the side of the roof and blew it up and Koro fell off my back and rolled over the other side of the roof. "Yukinori watch out!" Inuyasha pushes me away and I grab Koro and roll to the ground while protecting Koro. "Koro wake up!" I shake Koro by his shoulders but he still won't wake up I lay him on my lap, Meanwhile Koga hits the ground with so much force that it head towards Kagome but Kilala saves her in time. "Kagome, stay way from her!" Inuyasha pay attention to Koga! "Your fault for trying to escape, if Kagome is harmed it should be on your head!" Inuyasha takes out his sword. "He tends to fight me to the death Neraku lead a trap and Koga forged his on fate!" Inuyasha point his sword to Koga. "You pushed me far enough I'll take you on!" Koga's arm starts to glow. "Prepare to die in the name of my comrades!" Koga runs fast to Inuyasha and knocks away his sword. "Iron Revur!" Inuyasha used his claws to stop Koga but Koga shaderd the bone in Inuyasha's arm. "I'm afraid I scratched you in passing."Inuyasha holds his injured arm and try's to dodge Koga's attacks but fails Inuyasha gets punched in the face then kicked in face and rolls over on the ground. "Inuyasha!" I yell for Inuyasha. "This should finish you revenge is mine!" Koga punches Inuyasha into the ground and a giant force of energy blast everywhere and disappears. "At last that murder is finally dead." Inuyasha lays there motionless and out of nowhere a woman with a fan appears in front of Koga. "Name yourself!" Koga asked the mysterious woman. "Well done wolf boy with the score settled your'll be able to die without an regrets." This woman make my hair stand up. "Yukinori?" Koro wakes up and stares at me. "Koro your a wake, you woke up in the worst time." Koro looks over and see Koga and Inuyasha and all the damage to the castle. "Did Koga do all this?" I nodded my head. "Is Inuyasha dead?" "No he's not he's just unconscious." Koro get up and I hold him on my shoulder. "Thanks Yukinori." Koro smiles at me and I can't help but blush. "No problem Koro." Meanwhile Koga is talking to the mysterious woman. "What do you want from me?" The woman only smirks. "My name is Kagura and I will see you have one final dance." The woman named Kagura oped her fan and all the dead wolf demons come back to life. "What's the meaning of this my men were dead why do they rise again!" "To attend your final dance it will kill them to miss it." Koga glares at Kagura. "You sorceress, was it you that slaughtered my friends!" Its got to be her if she can bring the wolf demons back to life and attack us! "I wonder it slipped my mind." Koro starts to growl at the woman Kagura. "She has the same sent of what I smelled this morning!" Kagura slowly puts down her fan and the dead wolf demon attack Koga, Koga's punches them away and run towards Kagura. "I'll kill you sorceress!" Just when Koga was about to punch Kagura, he stops and falls to the ground. "The jewel shard in your arm has finally released its poison, now it's time for you to die." Kagura swings her fan and a bunch of glowing blades cut Koga to ripens and he falls to the ground. "Koga!" Koro yells for Koga and runs over to him and get hits by the blades. "No Koro!" I run over to him and he's not that hurt but starting to bleed. "Yukinori behind you!" I look behind and more blades keep coming at us I hold Koro protectively and get cut on my legs and back. "Yukinori!" My body fall on top of him but I'm still alive. "You idiot why did you protect me!" I just smile at him and that woman Kagura is about to attack Koga again. "Now that your paralyzed I should help myself to your true jewel shards." No why is this happening, Kagura was about to strike but Kagome shoots her arrow at her and misses, Kagura uses the dead wolf demons body's as a shield from the arrow. "So that must be the sacred arrow." Kagura sends out her glowing blades at Kagome. "Look out!" Kagome gets hit by the blades but Kilala saves her from falling. "Kagome hang on!" I run over to get my broken Bonriyu and throw the blade at Kagura and ripped her dress. "You wench!" Sends out her blades at me but I have a trick up my sleeve. "Take this!" I grab the blades with both hands and toss it back to her. "She deflected my blades!" The blades missed her and she blew purple smoke at me. "I hope you enjoy my poison myasa gas." I start coughing and my vision is starting to fade. "Yukinori!" I heard Koro yelled my name, I lifted myself up. " Still alive wench let me put you out of your misery!" Kagura attacks me again with her blades but I deflect them. "How do you keep deflecting my blades!" I smirked at her and showed her my dragon claw gloves. "Dragon claws!" Koro is confused. "That's right dragon claws I can touch and deflect your blades and use them to my advantage!" I grab another of her blades and throw it at her and it cuts her arm but not the one holding the fan. "You bitch how dare you!" Kagura uses another attack and hits me with it and I fall hard to the ground. "Yukinori!" I heard Kagome voice and got up and I see Kagura ready to attack Kagome. "Kagome!" I run over to Kagome and block the blades from hitting her, these blades were so strong it cut threw my skin. "Kagome run!" Kagome hops on Kilala and flys to another roof the blades went right threw me and I fall down next to Inuyasha "Not very impressive but unfortunately I can't allow you to continue interfering." I ready myself to fight again but Inuyasha woke up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Inuyasha." He limps by me and hinds me behind him. "I won't let you hurt Kagome or Yukinori, I'm the one you should be coming after not them!" Inuyasha cares about my safety. "Still alive are we now, wolf boy it appears you didn't complete the job!" Koga is shocked to see Inuyasha alive. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha makes an annoyed sound. "Your kidding yourself if you think that little wolf cub can do me in with a meager attack!" Kagura smirks at him. "Oh please forgive me then you are up to a dual with me?" I can feel Inuyasha shaking, he must be in a lot of pain. "I'll take you on but I warn ya your not gonna die quickly, tainting me with the blood of the wolf demons and setting that fool on me was unforgivable but even more infuriating is the reek of Neraku that clokes you!" Neraku. "Just the thought of that beast gives me the strength to move my wounded body!" Inuyasha jumps in the air and his sword grows and hits Kagura's fan but with one hit it deflected his sword. "I am the wind sorceress, the wind in this castle is utterly under my control." Kagura moves her fan down and a gust wind appears. "Dance of the Dragon!" The wind turns into giant tornadoes and attack Inuyasha and me. "Yukinori!" Koro comes and saves me when a tornado was about to hit me. "Koro head to where Kagome is!" Koro obeys and runs up roof and we made it to the where Kagome is. "Yukinori!" "Kagome I have an idea." Kagome listens. "Ok I want you to hit the side of Kagura's wind that way you can purify Kagura's wind and Inuyasha can use the Wind Scar!" Kagome is confused. "Ok I heard that she has control of all the wind in the castle if you can purify her wind in it will turn into normal wind!" Kagome finally gets its. "Kagome something's wrong with Inuyasha's right arm." Shippo saw what's wrong, Inuyasha can't use the wind scar. "Hang on ill sang her!" Kagome shots her arrow just in the spot I told her to hit. "Bullseye!" Kagura doesn't seem threatened. "Unfortunately her aim is pathetic." Kagome scared arrow expands and opens a whole threw Kagura's wind. "That's Kagome scared arrow Kagura's demon wind is being driven off excellent there is a way to create the Wind Scar then." Just liked I planned but there's something else blocking it, I think Inuyasha figured it out. "Kagome shoot me with your arrow!" Kagome is confused. "Ask questions later just hurry and shoot!" "What are you thinking Inuyasha you might think your invincible but if my arrow hits you, you could die!" I touched Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome just trust him." Kagome nods her. "Ok I have to trust in his judgment." Kagome shoots her arrow and it heads towards Inuyasha and hits the side of his sword. "Just as I thought the wind has disappeared!" Koro comes and hugs me and spins me around. "Yukinori you are a genius!" I couldn't help but blush. "Thanks Koro." Kagura is not pleased. "Such fools I only need to creat more wind!" The wind of Inuyasha and Kagura's collides and Inuyasha swings his sword and uses his ultimate attack. "Die!" The Wind Scar breaks threw Kagura's wind and hits her but she escapes into the air, and before she leaves I got a glimpse of a spider scar on her back. "That scar?" the castle is disappears and Meruko and Songo come to Inuyasha's aid. "Inuyasha are you hurt?" Meruko is concerned of Inuyasha. "Where's the sorceress gone?" Inuyasha speaks slowly. "I let her get away, my right arm was practically useless and that why I wasn't able to finish her off." "Koga are you alright!" Kagome goes to Koga and he is not looking good the poison is spreading to his whole arm. "His skin is changing color!" Koro holds Koga head up. "Koro I'm sorry." Koga struggles to stay up "Don't apologize, I already forgave you." Kagome panics. "What should we do if don't act fast he'll die." Kagome try's to touch his arm but the barrier of the counterfeit shard knocked her hand back. "Let me try with my Dragon claws." I grab his arm and the barrier knocked my claws back. "Damn it, it didn't work." Kagome continues to panic. "We have to do something fast!" Koga starts to talk slowly. "Let me be Kagome I tried to murder Inuyasha." It's not your fault Koga. "It wasn't your fault Neraku tricked you Koga, Inuyasha had no desire to settle things this way!" Whoever this Neraku guy is I'm gonna have his head on a steak for killing all these people, Inuyasha walks in front of Koga. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha takes out his sword. "It seem we were both deceived by Neraku's scheme if you can hang on to live there is a way to save you." Inuyasha lifts up is sword up. "Hold our your arm I will cut it and the counterfeit jewel off!" Koro looks up at the sword and gulps and moves away from Koga. "No there has to be another way don't just hack off the guys arm off Inuyasha!" Maybe it could work. "Wait a minute Kagome remember what you purified Kagura's wind maybe you could purify the poison jewel shard." Kagome takes out an arrow and jabs into his arm and breaks the barrier and the jewel Koga's skin color turns back to normal and we leave him there to recover, Koro looks at Koga and picks me up and my broken Bonriyu. "Koro, are you ok?" He doesn't look at me and follows Inuyasha and the rest to the highest hill. "Hey Koro do you think that Koga is going to be alright?" Koro sets me down gently on the ground and embraces me and cries. "Yukinori you risked your life to protect me and my bother." I hug him back and pet his head. "It's ok, Koro you saved me a bunched of times, I had to do something you were unconscious and." Koro licks my cheek and holds me tight. "Can I just have this one moment with you Yukinori." Koro falls asleep on me and Inuyasha falls asleep on Kilala. "Yukinori." Koro is talking in his sleep. "I love." He loves what? "Hey Yukinori." Meruko calls for me. "Meruko?" "You battled with the sorceress right." I nodded my head. "Yes I saw that she had a spider mark on her back." Meruko is shocked "a spider mark on her back?" I nodded my head. "What is the relationship with Neraku and Kagura?" I start to fall asleep on Koro and he holds on to me a little tighter. "Koro."


End file.
